stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
DevonLoves
DevonLoves also known as Devon Mines or DevonDoes is a YouTuber who often plays Survival Games, Cube SMP, and Cube UHC. Personal Life Devon is 22 years old and recently moved from Oklahoma, back to Arizona. He is living on his own with his pet dog Naya. He often associates his channel with roses. He even built a giant rose fountain at his house on the Cube SMP server. He is openly pansexual, posting a video on August 4th, 2014 stating his sexuality. Relationship with Stacy Youtube Hungercraft Games Devon's first appearance in a StacyPlays video was in episode 22 of her Hunger Craft series. He would frequently team with Stacy and Joey and the trio became good friends in the series, setting the stage for a future friendship in the Cube and Cube UHC. Cube SMP Main Article: The Cube Devon featured in several episode with Stacy in The Cube, In one episode Stacy rescued Devon from drowning and took him to her home. The video is currently Devon's most popular video. Devon and Stacy also went on a picnic together in the series and frequently went to each others shops. Cube UHC Main Article: Cube UHC Devon has appeared in Seasons 5, 7 and 8 with Stacy. In Season 5 (the first to feature Stacy), Devon came in 3rd after being slain by Tofuugaming. While Stacy finished in 2nd after also being slain by Tofuugaming. In Season 7, Devon finished in seventh place while Stacy came in 4th after being killed by Grapeapplesauce. In Season 8, Devon (Team Nudists) finished in 7th after being Slain by ThatOneTomahawk, Stacy (Team Tigermilk) finished in 3rd, and was also killed by Tomahawk. Controversy Although the two were good friends during the Cube, even having fans 'ship' them, Devon caused controversy between them in 2014 during a Q&A livestream when asked about Stacy. He claimed Stacy was more into collabing with people with a higher subscriber count and that she had been blocking his offers to collab on the Cube. He also revealed drama between him and Joey outside of gaming, and tweets from Joey stating Devon played with them for just for views were mentioned. This sparked a conflict between the two fan groups. Some argued for/against Stacy and Devon (which was difficult, considering most only knew one side of the story). Unfortunately, this also resulted in hate being left on both channels. Not wanting this, Devon confronted the drama in a video. When asked about the controversy in a video, Stacy responded by saying: "Devon Mines asked me to film with him several times in 2012. Once I joined The Cube, I said yes and Skyped one-on-one with him for three hours in March 2013 (Cube Ep.4). He asked me to collab again in April and I said yes (Cube Ep.14). He asked me again around May and I said no thank you. He asked me again in June and I did not respond. It was a hectic time in my life, as I was staying with my grandmother while she was recovering from surgery. I let a lot of people down during that time, but I was dealing with some personal issues. A few weeks later, Devon hosted a live stream where he said he was starting to not like me because I only communicate with people that are on my same subscriber level. This isn't true -- I never meant to start a channel in the first place and was hesitant to even try to grow it originally. This was hurtful to me because I started receiving extremely negative messages, however I said nothing about it. In fact, I have not brought this up once. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion of me and I am not angry at all. 2015 is a fresh year and I am focusing all my attention on developing a series where I can collaborate with as many of my subscribers as I can." Since then, Stacy and Devon have put their differences behind them and are now mutual friends in real life, but haven't made a video together since the incident. Trivia * He rescued a female dog during his roadtrip from Arizona to Oklahoma, which he later named Naya. * Devon shares the same birthday as KermitPlays. * Devon is pansexual and is currently in a relationship with Hayden. References Devon's Cube Wiki page Devon's Youtube Category:People Category:Cube UHC Participants